


The One With The Strange Dream

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [47]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluffy Ending, Married Couple, Nightmare, Season 10 starting with 10.03 Never Happened, it was all a dream, screw canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Everything was wrong. It was a nightmare, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "alternate universe" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/
> 
> My usual approach with 10.03 and afterwards (based on how it treated this pairing) is to ignore it anyway, so I went in my usual direction and included some thinly veiled snark. Enjoy!

Joey wakes up from some dream that doesn't make any sense. Barbados still happened the way it did, but Rachel and he broke up soon afterward (he can't remember  _why_ ), and then she was with Ross and Joey was alone in Los Angeles.

Everything was wrong. It was a nightmare, really.

Rachel stirs awake beside him, and she brushes her left hand over his cheek. Joey feels the metal of her wedding band and glances down at his own for reassurance.

"You okay, sweetie?"

Joey thinks about the life he feels grateful for every single day and smiles.

"Just perfect."


End file.
